


The mirror

by seungsiksbitch



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kang Seungsik, Dominant Han Seungwoo, Insults, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Top Han Seungwoo, Whipped Han Seungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsiksbitch/pseuds/seungsiksbitch
Summary: Seungwoo and Seungsik decide to try out some new stuff and Seungsik loves it.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 54





	The mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Just another disclaimer that this has a little bit of degradation and also rough sex. Whoopsie, my hand slipped.

Seungsik was breathing shakily, a tremble prominent in his voice as him and Seungwoo sat on the bed, opposite of the large mirror in Seungwoo's room.

His back was turned to the mirror. He clearly remembers Seungwoo sitting opposite of him and asking him a hundred times, again and again, if Seungsik agrees, consents and is ready. And ofcourse, Seungsik's answer was yes. Apparently Seungwoo was going to try a few new things tonight, and he wanted to see which ones would Seungsik like.   
Seungsik was comfortable with his lover, he knew if he said stop, Seungwoo would stop in an instance. 

Seungwoo also confirmed around 20 times if the red light was 'Purple' and Seungsik rolled his eyes the last time, "Yes, its Purple, Seungwoo. Now let's go."

Hence now, where they sat on the bed with mouths connected and tongues battling. Seungsik could feel his cheeks heated already with the way Seungwoo's tongue was licking the inside of his mouth. The elder had already taken off Seungsik's clothes, leaving him stark naked except for the black tshirt, while he, himself still had the slightly larger white tanktop that exposed his perfectly built biceps, and dark bottoms too. Seungsik felt slightly weird about being the only one naked, but his mind was quickly distracted by Seungwoo's hand rubbing down his waist and giving his butt a firm squeeze.

Seungsik moaned against Seungwoo's lips, and Seungwoo pulled away slowly, pressing one last kiss onto Seungsik's lips. He sees Seungwoo smirk and furrows his eyebrows in confusion, still in euphoria from the makeout session. Seungwoo turns the other around, so that Seungsik's back was against his clothed chest, bottom exposed.   
The moment Seungsik made eye contact with himself in the mirror, a shudder ran up his spine at how _flushed_ he looked. Melanin mixed with red on his cheeks, ear and chest. 

He felt embarrassed, even more when he looked at Seungwoo in the mirror and his boyfriend just decides to smirk and start marking his neck. Seungsik pulled down the tshirt shyly, turning away his neck to expose more area to Seungwoo whose lips sucked, kissed and licked on various spots on Seungsik's body.

Seungsik bites his bottom lip, feeling Seungwoo's hand reach his chest and rub over the right nipple. "Do you know why I love marking you?" Seungwoo asks in a low voice, straight into Seungsik's ear, who shakes his head, "Because you're mine. And I love seeing these beautiful lovebites on you." His finger tweaked the bud and Seungsik squirmed, eyes shut tightly.

"Only I can see them, but everybody can feel them. _Everybody_ can feel you belong to Han Seungwoo, right, baby?" The nickname rolled off his tongue so smoothly that it made Seungsik shiver and he nodded his head yes. Seungwoo pinches the nipple between his forefinger and thumb, and Seungsik whimpers out, rubbing his ankles onto the mattress in impatience.  
"Hyung, please- please hurry up."   
Seungwoo firstly turns Seungsik's face to the mirror, neck covered in lovebites and dazed eyes.

"So needy, _tch_." Seungwoo clicked his tongue, gazing darkly at Seungsik in the mirror. Then he puts his left middle finger into Seungsik's mouth, letting him suckle on it for a bit before he takes it out and removes Seungsik's hand from the bottom of his shirt. He spreads apart Seungsik's legs, and the mirror made Seungsik realize how he had been looking all this time they had sex.   
Seungwoo pushed his finger inside of Seungsik, before circling the hole a little. "Hyung-" Seungsik's eyes trail to where Seungwoo's hand was headed, it was better to look at that than in front of him where he was shamelessly opening his legs more and more. 

  
Seungwoo's right hand lets go of Seungsik's nipple just to grab his chin and make him look at himself in the mirror, "Look at yourself, and don't look away again." His voice had a dangerous low pitch to it that made Seungsik obey right away.  
The finger slowly pulled out before Seungwoo pushed it back in deep, "Ah-Ngh...Hyung." his eyes were fluttering shut from the pleasure again as Seungwoo's slender finger worked inside of him. "You keep closing your eyes, do you want me to punish you? Be a good boy and obey what I'm telling you."

Seungsik whined loudly at that, Seungwoo wasn't one to talk a lot during sex but this was definitely getting the best of Seungsik. His other hand was back to rubbing and pinching Seungsik's nipple until his back arched and head fell back onto Seungwoo's shoulder, and Seungwoo took that chance to press their lips back together.  
He entered another finger inside, stretching him out hurriedly and moved to the other nipple, emitting moans out of Seungsik in his beautiful voice.

Seungwoo kissed his lips _generously_ , and Seungsik melted into the kiss, "Mhm..."   
"Your nipples have always been sensitive, right?" Seungsik didn't hear the question clearly but he nodded his head, wanting Seungwoo's lips back on his own. His fingers are stretching Seungsik open, _scissoring_ and _opening_ out the walls until Seungsik is writhing and moaning into the kiss.   
His hair are slightly messier and Seungwoo is amused, as usual. He nudges Seungsik with his nose for him to look at the mirror again and his expression turns shy yet again.

"You look like the horniest bottom alive." Seungwoo teased, pausing his fingers, "That's not tr- ANH!" Seungwoo pushes the finger inside faster and deeper, reaching inside and thrusting them inside and out.  
"F-Fuck!" Seungsik moans out, eyes looking at himself every once in a while but more at Seungwoo who's boner was nudging against his back now.

"You're hard, Hyung." He whispers. "I know, baby. Just a little more." He says, still fingering Seungsik and Seungsik could feel heat build up in his stomach, "I migh-t," he pauses to exhale, Seungwoo was rubbing his nipple between his fingers, "I might come..."   
"No you won't. Not until I'm inside you and I haven't fucked you out thoroughly." Seungsik whined, the dirty talk was too attractive and so was seeing Seungwoo fingering him and even if it was embarrassing, he had to admit looking at the mirror was turning him on.

"The mirror is turning you on, huh?" Seungwoo said from behind, pulling his fingers out and tearing open the condom packet. Seungsik nodded silently, taking off his tshirt above his head while Seungwoo took off his boxers.  
Seungsik was hard and he closed his eyes to hide away from his reflection again, his hair a brown mess now.  
His hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it a few times while Seungwoo lubed himself up. "Ah ah~ dont touch yourself." Seungwoo ordered and Seungsik had to let go of himself.

"Get on all fours, baby."   
Seungsik gulps, ' _all-fours? **With** the mirror?_' He thinks its unfair but he never thinks its not enjoyable.

He looks at Seungwoo behind him in the mirror, fingertips digging into Seungsik's hipbones and his cock lining up at his entrance. Seungsik hisses when Seungwoo spreads apart his cheeks and rubs his dick there, staying on his palms might be exhausting tonight...  
"Hyung, please don't prolong it anymore..."   
Seungwoo chuckled, "Look at yourself," Seungsik makes eye contact with himself in the mirror, red face and swollen lips, lovebites over his skin and a boner evident. 

"You love seeing yourself, you love seeing how good I make you feel. You love seeing how good I fuck you." Seungsik's eyes tear up from impatience and he feels Seungwoo _enter_ him, slowly burning up his body from heat and lust.  
" **Ohh**....!" Seungsik moaned, high-pitched and loud, eyes closing as he felt Seungwoo fill him up inside deeply.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_. Hyung!" He chanted, looking at Seungwoo now who himself was having a tough time holding back his groans. Thankfully, Seungsik never held back his voice.

"You are such a dirty little thing for enjoying this, you know?" Seungwoo said, pulling himself back out completely, leaving Seungsik empty and on the verge of crying.   
"Hyung, pl-please..."   
He thrust his cock inside again, letting Seungsik be opened up once more and a loud mewl to echo through Seungwoo's room.  
"You like being fucked to the extent you can't even think anymore. Your hole is _**clenching**_ around me so fucking hungrily."  
"Okay okay _okay_. I get it. I'm a stupid _slut_ for your cock, what else do you want me to say? Just hurry up, _please_." Seungsik begs with tears rolling down his face and suddenly Seungwoo is concerned.

"Uhm, baby? Is it purple?" Seungwoo asks and Seungsik wipes his tears away with one of his hands, and glares at Seungwoo's reflection, "No, it is NOT. Can you proceed to fuck me?!"   
Seungwoo blinks, once...twice..."Got it."   
And he's ramming inside of Seungsik, "Fucking _finally_." Seungsik moans, eyes rolling into the back of his head when Seungwoo hits the perfect angle.   
"Again! There, please, again!"   
Seungwoo pushes the tip of his cock onto the bundle of nerves, nudging it.

Seungsik's loud moans filled the room followed by sharp intakes of breaths from Seungwoo.  
"What did you call yourself, again?"   
Seungsik ignores the comment, fisting the bedsheets and moaning loudly, feeling every inch of Seungwoo hit inside of him at a crazy pace.  
"I asked," Seungwoo grabs a handful of Seungsik's hair from the back, pulling him up back on his palms from where he had lowered to the mattress, "What did you call yourself for my cock?" Seungsik stares at himself being fucked in the mirror, vision blurry from crying,

"A...slut!"   
"A slut. That's exactly what you are. A slut begging for my dick." Seungwoo said, taking a pause and ramming inside of Seungsik again, a low groan leaving his own lips, "Fuck, baby, you are so hot around me."   
Seungsik cried out a whine, Seungwoo's grip tightening on the strands of his hair.  
"I can't! Seungwoo-Hyung...slow down" 

Seungwoo threads and pulls on Seungsik's hair, speeding up instead and making Seungsik lose his mind from the pleasure coiling through his chest as he mewls.  
"Say my name louder. Let everybody hear you, baby." Seungwoo said, keeping a firm grip on Seungsik's hair and on his hipbones, plunging his cock deep inside directly at Seungsik's prostate.

"Han Seungwoo, Han Seungwoo. Han Seungwo- _Ungh_ ~" sweetness _dripped_ from every moan Seungsik spilled, "That's right, my dear slut."  
"Ugh, you're so _deep_ , hyung. I'm going to-"  
Seungwoo raises Seungsik up, letting him take in every detail of the scene in, from his ruined hair, to his glazed eyes and tear stained cheeks, Seungwoo and his bodies moving in rhythm to himself shamelessly whining Seungwoo's name as loud as possible.  
(Sore throat later alert)

Seungwoo lets go of his hair and grabs Seungsik's dick, rubbing his hand up and down to pull him over the edge and orgasm, "Han Seung- Oh _,Nn_!" Seungsik moaned, breathing heavily and feeling Seungwoo grunt in his ear and fuck him deeper, stopping at the deepest part and filling the condom.  
He reaches his arm back onto Seungwoo's neck to hold himself up from falling.  
"Fuck..." Seungsik sighed, opening his eyes --that had shut when he came-- to look at Seungwoo who was just as flushed, pulling out from him looking as hot as ever.

**\----**

  
"Where did the degradation kink come from?"  
Seungwoo asks when they're laying on the couch, watching an animated movie,  
"I don't know~" Seungsik giggles into Seungwoo's chest shyly.

"Would you like it that way next time, too?"

Seungsik hits the elder's chest, "Who knows? Lets just watch the movie for now!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yknow where to find me, on twt as @seungsiksbaby ;)


End file.
